


No Alphas Allowed

by TinyButDeadly (Sigery97)



Series: Voltron's Favorite Paladin [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance, Protective lions, Stream of Consciousness, alpha shiro, beta hunk, beta pidge, for the 2nd chapter with Lance, might continue this might just leave it as is, sorry - Freeform, super short, this was just something I really wanted to type out, which doesn't get sexy, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/TinyButDeadly
Summary: Lance promised to train with Keith, but when Keith goes to get him, he finds Lance has some lion guards now





	1. Let it begin

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'ed
> 
> Rating has been upped due to implications.

Lance had promised to meet with Keith for some training before breakfast. He never showed up, despite him being the instigator of the training session. Keith was rightfully annoyed. When Lance didn’t show up to breakfast though, Keith was more worried than anything.

Not even Shiro, the Alpha of the pack could stop Keith when he decided to go check on Lance. No one was going to stop him; well except two large lionesses lounging in front of Lance’s door. Yellow barely looked at him before closing their eyes again while Black stood up with a low growl. Keith growled back and tried to step closer to the door. Black swiped at him with a snarl, catching his arm. Yellow headbutted Keith down before he could draw his bayard (which wasn’t going to help him anyway). Black growled again, prowling over to stand over him. She bared her teeth and smacked him, without the claws this time. Then she let him back up, walking back to Lance’s door where Yellow had already returned to. She only laid back down once Keith had stomped halfway down the hall.

The team was used to the lions showing up in their smaller furred forms by now. None of the lions had ever shown aggression like that, and certainly never attacked one of the paladins. On occasion they have guarded an area for their paladin, but never so harshly or for a paladin that wasn’t their own. Black had acted like Keith had completely encroached on her territory; like a protective Alpha. It wasn’t like the lions had secondary gender classifications like humans though, well actually they really didn’t have primary gender classifications either.

Shiro and Hunk joined Keith when they heard what their lions were up to. Pidge went to find Allura or Coran. Black was already on her feet when they turned the corner, tail swishing with annoyance. Next to Yellow, Red had joined the group.

Unlike the other two who remained stationary, she charged at them. She pounced, knocking Shiro over. When he tried to sit up, she pushed him back over with a snarl. Red only let him up when she noticed Keith trying to slip by. After she pushed him down onto his stomach, she started to drag him away by the scruff of his jacket.

Shiro slowly stood back up, keeping his eyes on the other two lions. Yellow was looking back at him but Black was looking at Hunk. She huffed before flicking her head towards the door. She growled when Shiro tried to move as well. Shiro was starting to notice a trend as he watched Hunk cautiously approach the door. The lions let him pass, just as Red came trotting back with Keith’s jacket in her mouth. Hunk and Red disappeared into the room and the door slid closed behind them. But not before Shiro caught a whiff of a sweet aroma; the scent of an omega in heat.


	2. Let it begin... from another POV?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's POV of the beginnings of his heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two paragraphs of this was written a while back so if it doesn't flow well with the rest, sorry. But it was really where this idea got started, so...

Blue was the best. Lance would literally fight anyone who disagreed, even if it was against Zarkon bare handed. When secondary genders originally came up, she didn’t understand. However Blue made an effort to learn as much as she could so she could make sure Lance’s needs (and quite a few of his wants) were met. Lance loved the pack he found with the other paladins, but they weren’t as affectionate as Lance was used to. In a lot of ways, they really didn’t do much pack things and Lance simply felt like he was a bother.

Blue, on the other hand went above and beyond to make sure Lance felt wanted. She loved simply laying in her hangar with Lance leaning on one of her paws or curled up in the pilot seat, mindlessly talking. She encouraged Lance to make a nest in one of the storage rooms off of the cockpit. Barely a month after their bond had been first established, Blue started showing up at Lance’s door for bedtime cuddles in her small, warm feline body. Then she started to sneak clothes and blankets from the other paladins for Lance’s two nests (the other tucked away in Lance’s closet). She reminded Lance to eat and stay hydrated. She helped Lance train, but also kept him from overexerting himself. She kept unwanted flirting at bay with dangerous snarls and curling her form protectively around her sweet paladin. Her affections never seemed forced; Lance knew she truly cared for him while he couldn’t help but wonder if his fellow paladins were only coddling Lance with their words and occasional invitations.

So when Lance woke up overly warm and thoughts a fuzzy mess, he was so grateful for Blue. She put the pieces together quickly and gathered the feline part of the pack to help. The scent of his pack filled his senses, blankets and clothes being tucked around him. Blue was a constant weight against his back, soothing him with a gentle purr whenever he whined or cried. Green and Red were in and out of the room, occasionally laying down with him and Blue. Black and Yellow only came to see him once each, but that was fine because they were protecting the only entrance.

When Lance heard Keith’s growl, despite the thickness of the sealed door was where things started to go downhill. Lance started to cry out, trying to climb out of the nest. Blue wasn’t as comforting as before. She wasn’t an alpha, but Keith was. Instead of riding the heat out for a couple days or even a week, he could end it in a day or so. He just needed to get to Keith. Shiro was also an alpha, the pack alpha (because the lions didn’t have the dynamics which was probably good or Lance would be rolling over for Black in an instant).

Lance made it to the floor, falling face first. He didn’t get any further before he was pinned by Red. He struggled to get away, but she just flopped herself down. She rumbled loudly, pressing her face into his neck. Lance felt himself going limp, a purr starting up. Thoughts of Keith disappeared as Blue and Red guided him back into his nest. Red in front of him, Blue behind him, and Green licking his hair, Lance was content again.

It didn’t last long as Red got back up, running back to the door. Lance whined, turning over to press his teary eyes into Blue’s chest. She purred for him, one of her paws curling over his back. The door opened again, Lance catching a whiff of an alpha, his pack alpha. Before he could move, another smell drowned out the alpha’s strong musk. The scent was less noticeable, but a very familiar one. A citrusy smell, like fresh lemonade on a summer day. It was a warm type of smell, and Lance found himself enveloped in it. Hunk. It was Hunk. Hunk was here to see Lance. Hunk who had hands that were much better at holding a water bottle than paws. Hunk who could actually talk, actually hold him completely. Lance adored the lions, but their forms weren’t as convenient as Hunk’s. Lance crawled into Hunk’s lap, throwing his arms around the beta’s shoulders. Hunk was good. Safe. An excellent cuddle buddy. Lance could still feel Blue nuzzling at his back, was aware of Red and Green now on the floor to give them space.

Hunk shifted, pulling Lance backwards. He cried out, trying to grab Hunk’s shoulders again. Hunk stroked his hair as he shifted Lance to lay against his firm chest, at the crook of his arm, scent glands only a couple inches up if he wanted them. Then Hunk was pressing a water bottle to his lips. Lance remembered how thirsty he had been, reaching up to tilt the bottle back more to wet Lance’s dry throat. Hunk held firm though, keeping the sips small even as Lance clawed at his hand. Lance drained half a bottle before Hunk pulled it back. Red walked over with a nutrient bar in her mouth, dropping it next to them. Hunk skillfully peeled the wrapper open. He let Lance grab it, wrapping his free hand around Lance to hold him properly. And for the moment, Lance was content. He had the lions. He had Hunk. He was provided for and loved.

In the back of his mind though, Lance knew it wouldn’t last. The purpose of his heat was imminent and that wasn’t going to be a fun experience for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I feel like I should ask... how would you prefer this heat to turn out?
> 
> -Ride it out with toys (and possibly some hands-only assistance by Hunk)  
> -Shiro and/or Keith get in (lion-approved or not)  
> -The road to beastility (the best way to bond)  
> -Pidge and Coran science it and make suppressants in like an hour  
> -Something else, idk
> 
> Just know this update will probably take a lot longer, and might end up in another story for the people who don't want me tainting the lion bonding. Which I totally understand. Kinda screwed myself over starting with a heat cycle but I already started this path so I'm just going to keep going till this falls off a cliff

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lance and the lions. I kind of want to give them another reason to dote on him. So omega!Lance with the voltron lions being his official nest buds... and keeping him from making bad heat-induced decisions
> 
> Blue helped Lance make the nest and cuddled with him. Yellow and Black were guards. Green brought food and water to the room before joining the pile. Red stole stuff from the paladins' rooms for the nest and then joined the pile for a bit before going to get something with a fresh scent (Keith's jacket)


End file.
